This invention relates to fabrication of explosive line charges. In particular, this invention relates to an assembly system and procedure that minimize and eliminate many problems associated with line charge fabrication that can degrade performance.
The use of contemporary explosive line charges to breach an obstacle and mine laden area can be an inherently unreliable proposition. Line charges are expected to perform under extremely adverse conditions and accomplish difficult missions during combat. The line charges often are subjected to numerous abuses as they are transported to and emplaced in the field. In addition, they must survive intense self-destructive forces as they are deployed by rockets or other highly accelerating launch systems. Consequently, a considerable number of line charges simply do not fly to where they should, or some components do not work right or break apart. As a result, detonations are ineffective or interrupted throughout the lengths of the line charges, and they fail to clear a path through the obstacles and mines.
Many of these failures can be traced to the components used and the procedures followed during the assembly of these components into line charges. Failures have been created by nonuniform arrangements of the components and nonuniform interconnections among the components. These nonuniformities unevenly distribute the forces created during deployment and compromise reliability.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a means for and method of assembling explosive line charges that have greater reliability.